


Finger on the Trigger

by ellenmillion



Series: The Adventures of the Jin Dui [5]
Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:41:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25579021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellenmillion/pseuds/ellenmillion
Summary: In battle, a decision is a heartbeat...
Series: The Adventures of the Jin Dui [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/656808
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Finger on the Trigger

How long do you wait, with your finger on a trigger?

Abby had only a moment of conversation with the limping, black-haired captain, and a dizzy, adrenaline-hazed impression of the gunman’s advance on which to base a decision of life and death. 

Maybe the man holding the blocky pistol at the captain was a family man. Maybe he had a sweet wife and an innocent daughter who would miss him. Maybe Captain Cooper was a shady dealer who deserved the death he was about to hand her.

If the war had taught Abby anything, it was that you couldn’t judge a soul by their uniform. 

No, she’d known that before the war; had learned that at her mother’s knees in the over-brilliant lights of society core parties. Cold hearts lay behind warm smiles...and big hearts could be found behind housemaid frocks.

She’d learned it again in law school, better than any lesson they had aimed to teach. The glossiest students, with perfect grades and clothes, couldn’t find a spark of creative thought between them, and it was sometimes the poorest groundskeeper with the least that came up with the most generous solution. 

What the war had taught her was that you couldn’t trust appearances, but you could trust your gut. 

Fate had sent a shotgun skidding up against her knee as they tumbled through the hold, and Abby hadn’t hesitated to pull it to her hand. 

How long do you wait, with your finger on a trigger?

You don’t wait. 

Trust your gut to put the sights to right and take the chances you’re presented with. 

Then squeeze.


End file.
